


A Life That Matches with Kisses

by JuulChii



Series: A Life That Matches with ... [2]
Category: Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project
Genre: F/F, First Time, Light Bondage, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulChii/pseuds/JuulChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the confrontation in the elevator, Momoko avoids Chinami whenever she can. But then they are assigned roommates for a night, and Chinami has many plans with her 'business partner'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life That Matches with Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "A Life That Matched with Roses", but more explicit.
> 
> Thanks to Kiki and RiceChii for the beta.

It was a cold night. The digital clock almost showed 3 o'clock. The road was quiet and empty. The only vehicles that were occupying the highway were three big busses, all having one destination. One of them carried the idol group Berryz Kobo and the female staff.

Chinami yawned and averted her eyes from her console. For a few hours she half listened to the sounds of the riding bus, the deep breathing of some girls sleeping and the soft conversation Miyabi had with someone from the staff. They, the driver and her, were the only ones awake in the big bus taking them to a faraway town where the seven girls would hold an event. The ride to small cities mostly ended up like this; Chinami held herself occupied by reading, chatting or playing games. Even though she's known as the member that sleeps all day everywhere, she can't sleep while travelling in the night.

Saki was sleeping next to her, leaning against the window. On the other side sat Yurina and Maasa. Maasa leaned on Yurina's arm, her shoulders a bit too high since she slept straight up. Behind them sat Miyabi and Staff-san and to the other side, behind Chinami, sat the sleeping Momoko and Risako. Chinami couldn't help but smile watching these two. Momoko had her hair down and both of them were without make-up, a sight not many people usually see.

Chinami wished she sat next to Momoko, but since the 'elevator scene', Momoko avoided any chance that they were alone together. Even standing next to each other set her on edge. Chinami expected this and went along with their act as the members that 'dislike' each other. But the moment she saw the small girl half-done changing, all alone in an elevator, she couldn't miss this chance to see how far she could go.

She still didn’t know how far it could  go. This weird relationship kept her confused but left her wanting for more. As soon as she is alone with her, the tables turn. She feels domestic, getting away with anything she does. She could make her do whatever she wants; make her laugh, cry, scream her name... How far could she go?

There is one way to find out, and Chinami knew how.

*

Momoko rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked in the hotel. Travelling by bus was never to Momoko's liking, that's why she slept right away so that the time went faster. You had no space in the small seat, it wobbled, and it always ended up with you having pain in your back. So when they arrived, she hurriedly got out with the goal to sleep right away.

She dragged her suitcase through the big doors, which rolled behind her. Momoko knew this place by heart and dragged herself to the elevator, mumbling good night to the staff. The other six girls joined her and the elevator led them up. Momoko now leaned against the wall with her eyes half closed while Saki distributed the keys to their rooms. But when Momoko held out her hand, there was only one key left.

"I'm sleeping with you?" Momoko asked slowly, still half sleeping.

Miyabi grinned. "No. Me, Saki-chan and Risako are taking the triple room."

"Eh?"

The elevator stopped. Momoko’s eyes darted to Maasa and Yurina, hoping one of them got place for her, but they left together to their double room. Then that meant…

Momoko felt wide awake. A sudden déjà vu occurred when she glared at a hand that reached out to her. She felt a chill through her spine.

"Come, the doors will close. Or do you want to do 'that' again?"

Momoko didn't feel like sleeping anymore. When she didn't respond, Chinami eventually grabbed her hand and walked out to their door.

"Let me go!" Momoko jerked her hand out of Chinami’s grasp. Chinami looked confused. She walked to a door right next to the elevator.

"What's wrong? We're only sharing a room-"

"Don't," Momoko interrupted, holding her hand up. "You know exactly what is wrong. I don't know why you're doing this, but I'm not participating in this… this…"  

The door unlocked with a click, but the girls kept staring at each other.

“Come on Momo.” Again, Chinami grabbed Momoko’s hand, but didn’t let go when Momoko resisted, whining to get out of the strong grip. “And don’t be so loud! There are other people sleeping here.”

Finally they got in their room. Immediately Momoko ran to a corner, far away from her fellow roommate. Chinami rolled her eyes. She brought her suitcase to the right side of the double bed and unpacked her pajamas. “Are you gonna stay there and sleep on the floor?” She asked while she took off her hoodie and shirt.

“Yes.”

With a sigh, Chinami turned to the smaller girl. “What is the big deal? We are just -,” she stopped mid-sentence to put on her pajama sweater “- sleeping together.”

“Exactly.” Momoko ended short and turned around, facing the wall.

Chinami rolled her eyes. She swapped her pants with her sweatpants, fished out her toothbrush and walked over to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she got back and saw that Momoko still hadn’t moved.

Chinami groaned. “Don’t be such a baby!” She stood behind her and Momoko gasped when she suddenly felt two arms that pulled her back. She fell to the floor. She pushed with all her might at the strong arms around her waist.

“Stop! Let me go!” she screamed. A hand on her mouth was her answer.

“Shush!” Chinami hissed. Without much effort she threw the resisting Momoko on the bed next to her suitcase. Chinami slid her hand off Momoko's mouth, who was about to hit her. She caught the small hand mid-air, quickly got her other and pinned her down on the soft surface. She locked the short legs with her own long ones. With no end Momoko got out of Chinami's chains. She felt her pulse beating as Chinami tightened her grip around her wrists. 

"I got you again," Chinami grinned.

Momoko wanted to slap her so badly.

Chinami moved her upper body closer to the small frame under her. "Remember what I said in the elevator?" she whispered.

"Eh?" Momoko squeaked. She felt dizzy and reminded herself to breath. She then felt her constraints weaken.

"I like you."

With a grunt, Momoko lifted her knees and kicked the tall girl of her. Chinami fell on the carpet floor, but managed to weaken her fall with her elbows. Momoko took a gulp of fresh air, calmed herself a bit and jumped down.

"What do you think you're doing?" she raged. There was anger in her eyes, but was still flustered. Chinami on the other hand looked taken aback, but also… afflicted?

This only made Momoko annoyed. "I don't get you, Chi! I can't take anything you do seriously! One moment you make fun of me and then you do… this!"

Chinami scrambled to her feet, her hair stuck out a bit. Her gentle brown eyes made place for dark ones. She took a step forward. Momoko unconsciously took one back.

"I th… I thought…" Chinami brought out. "We… you… us-"

"What, Chi? That you can take advantage of me? Play with my feelings?"

There was a pause. Chinami's expression changed from lost to anger, from scared to determined. She looked up. "You think that's what I'm doing?" She took another step, her eyes were fixed on Momoko's.

Momoko felt herself become smaller than she already was. Her heart gained pace again. "Then…" Another step. "What are…" Another step. "You doing?" The last words were just above a whisper, as Momoko stumbled against a wall. She got hypnotized, the butterflies and another feeling had her squirming. The only thing she could do was stare at Chinami. Her breath came deep and slow. An electric shock of nerves came from her arm as the short haired girl grabbed her, steadying her.

"Are you alright?" Chinami said softly. "You're forgetting to breathe again." She chuckled, now holding Momoko with both arms.

"What is happening?" Momoko didn't know why, but she found Chinami's laugh the cutest sound in the world. As the girl got closer to her, being pushed against the wall, she didn't feel the need to run away like last time.

"You're feeling the same as I do," Chinami whispered. And before Momoko could answer, Chinami got closer and kissed her.

Momoko's eyes widened, her whole body tensed and felt relieved that Chinami was still holding her up. After five seconds, she relaxed and closed her eyes, kissing back the soft lips. One of Chinami's hands slowly traced up her arm and held the back of Momoko's head, squeezing her black hair a bit. Momoko made a soft groan as the kiss intensified. She stood on her toes and felt like floating. She smelled the scent of Chinami, she tasted her, and it made her nerves go haywire.

 After it felt like hours, they broke the kiss. Both girls were panting and flustered.

"Wow," Chinami gasped.  Momoko nodded, trying to wrap her head around this situation.

She kissed a girl. She kissed Chinami.

Chinami suddenly pulled Momoko up by her legs. "What are you doing?" she asked. Her legs ended up on each side of Chinami’s hip while she supported it with her arms. Chinami pushed the small girl against the solid wall a bit too hard. Her head collided with a thump.

"Ouch!" Momoko wailed, but got shushed by a rough kiss. Again she felt herself being pushed by the strength of Chinami. "Ne, Chi," she brought out, but got assaulted again, harder this time. Momoko's head was spinning by the lack of oxygen. She brought her hand to Chinami's brunette hair to pull her away. Then she felt a sharp pain on her lips and she snatched at Chinami's hair.

"Ah!" Chinami broke the kiss and looked surprised at Momoko, now at eye level. "Why did you do that?"

"You bit me!" Momoko retorted, after catching her breath. She felt if her lip was bleeding, but the taste of blood was evidence enough. "Can you just… slow down a bit?"

Chinami hummed. She looked around her whilst thinking for a better position. She then looked down. Momoko's skirt was lifted a bit and her shirt showed a bit of her skin.

"And can you put me down? My legs are falling asleep…"

Their eyes met again. Momoko raised her eyebrow, expecting her to let her down. But the thoughtful face changed in a grin, and Chinami's eyes showed a devilish glint.

"W-what?" Momoko said nervously, knowing this expression too well. "What is your plan-?"

Suddenly, Chinami carried the small girl to the bed. With a small jump, Momoko landed _on_ with her back on the soft mattress while Chinami ran to the other side and threw her suitcase to the ground. Momoko wanted to protect her body when the brunette climbed on the bed. She shuffled to the small frame until she was above her. Momoko gulped.

"Have you noticed the difference between us?" Chinami said aloud. When she got no answer, she went on. "I have my pajamas on and you don't. So you can choose what goes out first."

Before Momoko could protest, Chinami grabbed the bottom of Momoko's shirt and pulled it up. Momoko gasped as her sight got blinded by pink fabric. Again, her hands got locked above her head.

"Ironic that the first time, I didn’t have to do anything to see you like this."

"Shut up!" Momoko snarled, her voice got muffled a bit.

The long sleeved shirt got pulled up again, and Momoko was welcomed by Chinami's lips on hers. Momoko got so overwhelmed by it that she didn't notice what happened to her hands. Only when Chinami broke the kiss she felt herself unable to use her hands.

"What did you…?"

Her wrists got tied up with her shirt. Chinami smiled a toothy grin, proud of herself.  "I still don’t have an answer, Momochi."

Momoko sighed. "You call me by that name now? And you already started undressing me, something I never agreed on."

Chinami ignored her, too focused on undressing the black haired girl. She went right to the strap of her tank top, but Momoko managed to stop her. She grabbed her hands and pulled herself up on her knees.

"Wait! What are you doing so suddenly?" she cried. Her face flushed red and she grabbed Chinami's arm firmer.

"You want me to undress, too?"

Momoko's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to make a comment, but nothing came out.  After a pause and her face growing redder, she nodded. Chinami chuckled again, what made Momoko wanting to hide under the bed. She cringed as she heard Chinami take off her sweater, now only wearing a thin short sleeved shirt. Both girls got down to one piece of clothing atop. Normally a usual occasion for the idol group, but not now.

"This is so embarrassing," Momoko muttered to the bed sheet.

She then got pulled up by her chained wrists. Chinami looked seriously into her eyes as she fumbled with the button on her pink skirt. Momoko sat on her knees, looking back in the brown eyes of the younger girl.

Chinami waited for approval.

Momoko's eyes welled up, her face burning up. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She gathered her courage, leaned forward and left a soft kiss on Chinami's lips.

That was the only answer she needed.

The younger girl pushed the older one on the bed and pulled her skirt down without a problem. A small shriek came out of the small girl, now only dressed in a tank top and lingerie. Momoko crossed her legs unintentionally and hid her face behind her fixed hands. Chinami snorted. She took off her own pajama pants and threw it next to the pink skirt. Her warm hands touched Momoko's bare legs, caressing it to let her calm down. Chinami left small pecks on her knee and she went higher. Momoko stopped her breathing when she felt the kisses reach her waist over her underwear. Chinami's hands were also creeping higher, stroking up and down next to the kisses, when she suddenly lifted up Momoko's top over her head to join her knotted shirt. Two pieces of clothing to go, Chinami thought triumphantly.

Momoko whimpered, feeling the cold air with only her white bra on. She slightly let her guard down, watching Chinami from under her bondage. The short haired brunette was awing the prize she just won.  Momoko pouted, but had an idea of her own. She sat up and almost stood over the crouched girl. She grabbed the gray shirt from the end of Chinami's back and pulled it off in one sweep over her head. It was now Momoko's turn to watch the tan body over. She had a black bra on that didn't match with her green underwear.

“Why you-“ Chinami started and suddenly clung on Momoko’s waist, pushing her face on her belly.

“Ah, stop!” Momoko didn’t let her get away with this as her hands now fondled with Chinami’s bra strap. Chinami shrieked. She tickled her pale skin and tried to loosen her white strap with her other hand. Momoko burst out laughing and did her best not to fall. Both girls lost their pent up tension as they frolicked with each other. But the laughing soon stopped as Momoko unlocked the bra and Chinami pulled down her underwear.

Both brown eyed girls stared at each other as they both sat down opposite of each other. One girl held her bra up as the other locked her legs together, with her underpants dangling on her ankles.

“Ah, it somehow ended like this,” Momoko laughed nervously. “I hope we weren’t too loud that the others would…hear.” She gave up talking. Chinami’s eyes were too dark and lusted to listen. She glared at Momoko’s legs while biting her lip.

“Chi?”

“I’ll take mine off if you take yours off.” Chinami’s voice was low, her face now hidden behind her bangs. Momoko flushed and didn’t know if she was cold or hot. Her breathing was short and fast and she felt her blood rush down below.

“…don’t look, okay?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She shuffled around with her back against the other. She heard Chinami sigh but eventually turned around too.

Momoko grabbed her panties and let it fall on the carpet in a daze. She was about to reach for her bra strap when she realized she couldn’t move her hands. She tried prying out of the shirt around her wrists and almost used her foot.

“Shall I help?” 

Momoko gulped. A finger ran along her spine, teasing the white band that was shut around her chest. Momoko shivered. She hang her head low, biting her lip. Two long arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. Momoko shut her eyes, feeling two soft dots on her back massaging her.

“Remember to breath, Momochi,” Chinami breathed in her ear. One arm retracted from the hug and with a snap, she clipped the bra open. The bands fell from Momoko’s shoulders and joined the pink shirt and tank top. Chinami slowly turned the small girl around. The moment they looked each other in the eye, their lips met passionately. They both moaned as the kiss grew more intense, their lips fitted perfectly. Chinami grasped Momoko’s short hair and got her deeper into the kiss. Momoko felt faint again as she felt her body explode with electricity and her lungs screaming for oxygen. Chinami felt the girl getting weaker and broke the kiss, panting but keeping her hand behind her head. As Momoko gasped for air, Chinami finally looked down. She knew Momoko’s breasts were bigger than hers, still not as big as Risako’s or Maasa’s though. But seeing them this close, a new urge grew inside her. She looked to Momoko who now rested her head against her arm and she pushed her hair away from her face. Momoko smiled, indicating that she is alright. Chinami’s heart skipped a beat.

She placed her hand on Momoko’s right breast and felt the girl tense up a bit. Her fingers made circles around it until it reached her nipple and squeezed it softly. Momoko’s breathing hitched as Chinami fumbled with her breast. She unintentionally pinched Chinami’s leg with her locked fingers, humming softly on her arm. Chinami couldn’t take it anymore and closed their lips together again, opening her mouth to stick her tongue inside the other’s mouth. Momoko moaned in surprise but answered, not being able to use her hands or head to back away. Chinami immediately took dominance while playing more harshly with her breast. She slowly leaned down and the kiss continued with Chinami on top of Momoko, who laid down on the bed. Her other hand reached her other breast, stopping the kiss before the other forced it to.

Momoko felt her mind and heart racing, sweating from her head and back since a long time again. The long ride to the hotel and her fatigue were long forgotten. She lay at mercy under her ‘business partner’, locked with her own clothes. She forgot where she was. She forgot with whom she travelled. The only person that existed for her was the tan girl who towered over her.

What was she doing?

Chinami’s eyes were still clouded but kept staring at the older girl. She didn’t know for how long she wanted this or how far this could’ve gotten. It started out as a test to get her off guard and to see how far she could go, but she never wanted to let go of her. She finally had Momoko were she wanted her.

She was hers.

“Suki.”

“Eh?” Momoko breathed out. Before she could say more, a dull object inserted into her. She gasped and wanted to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. Chinami’s fingers glided out but pushed it inside again with the same force. Momoko moved her locked arms up but the other was faster. Chinami grasped Momoko’s arm and swung it above her head, pinning it down.

Momoko again tried to say something, but a loud moan escaped her as Chinami pushed on her clit with her thumb. Her whole body shuddered as Chinami continued these two moves. Chinami moved her two fingers inside the very wet spot without effort, not needing to loosen it up beforehand. Chinami felt her own tightening up, hearing the cries and moans of Momoko. Her own heart pounded faster and she suddenly found herself kissing the girl, not stopping the hand motion.

Momoko’s eyes rolled back as the feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed her. Chinami was so close to her that both their breasts pressed against each other. Momoko got scared of her dying brain cells, so she lifted her leg up and pressed  her knee against Chinami’s spot.

Indeed, Chinami broke the kiss and groaned. Her hand motion got off rhythm as Momoko’s knee kept pushing against the wet spot. Chinami tried to compose herself while Momoko’s breathing only got higher and louder.

“Chi… I’m…” Momoko wheezed. She got her arms behind Chinami’s brown hair and their foreheads leaned against each other. They breathed each other in, they felt each other’s sweat, they tasted each other.

As the climax hit in, Momoko cried Chinami’s name out and dug her nails in her back. The small friction and the girl’s cry also made Chinami come and muffled her cry in a kiss.

Momoko rested her leg and she felt the fingers come out of her. She let out a soft moan. Chinami put her fingers inside her mouth and licked it off. Grinning, she heaved Momoko’s arms up and got the knot out of the pink shirt and collapsed next to her.

The girls lay worn out on the bed, both hearts still beating. After a few minutes, Chinami got up and grabbed her shirt and sweater. She threw the grey shirt on Momoko’s face as she put on her yellow sweater and after that her pants. Chinami couldn’t help but smile as Momoko slowly grabbed the long shirt from her face.

“Arms up,” she commanded the small girl. She pulled the shirt over Momoko’s arms and head and fixed her hair a bit. Momoko looked utterly exhausted, spacing off and staring at the brunette.

“What did you say before?” Momoko said slowly.

“Hm?” Chinami grabbed the blankets but when she turned around, Momoko already collapsed on the pillow snoozing. “You baby,” she muttered. She placed the blankets over Momoko’s body, clicked the lights off and dozed off herself. 

 


End file.
